


Charming a Demon

by Ninjabookworm13



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Chloè redemption, Class redemption, Hawkmoth sucks, I will face my death like a warrior, Mari needs a hug, MariBat, Multi, Multichapter, My First Fanfic, No Beta, Soulmates, hope y'all like it, platonic ladynoir, slight lila salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjabookworm13/pseuds/Ninjabookworm13
Summary: Marinette and her team finally defeats Hawkmoth! It took two years, and no one's sure if they're okay yet, but at least they have each other. Shortly after, Lila Rossi was exposed for her lies, and the class has become increasingly protective of Marinette. When Chloe announces a class trip to Gotham over the summer, Marinette and her friends all decide that it would be the perfect chance to relax after the drama that had plagued them. However, Chloe and a few of her gothamite friends may have ulterior motives.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 52
Kudos: 533





	1. Preview

Marinette woke up to the sun shining on her face. Stretching, she got out of bed and hummed to herself as she got ready for the day. It was a gorgeous Saturday, and she had plans to meet her friends for lunch. Smiling, she set out an outfit for herself. She decided to go with a pink jagged stone tank top and a cute pair of blue-jean shorts. Perfect for a picnic at the park!

Then, she woke up her kwami. “Tikki! It’s time to go!”

“Coming, Marinette!”

With her kwami tuck safely away in her purse, Marinette headed downstairs. She saw her father baking in the kitchen, while her mother was running the counter. “Morning Mama! Morning Papa!” She greeted them cheerfully.

“Morning sweetheart!” Her mother replied, “Are you ready for your picnic later?”

“Almost! Just gotta pack some snacks and I’ll be good to go!”

“Have fun!” Her father called out as she rushed out the door. She waved back at them and ran to the park. Swiftly dodging multitudes of pedestrians and one biker, Marinette made it to the meeting spot just in time. Seeing all her friends already gathered, she headed over to meet them.

The miraculous team had decided to hold a picnic for themselves. It had originally been Chloe’s idea. The irritable blonde had decided that her ‘hive’ needed a break, and had ~~demanded~~ asked them to meet her. She had even ~~threatened~~ requested that her friends bring as little as possible, saying she would provide everything. And once the Queen Bee made a decision, no one would challenge it. With the exception of Ladybug, of course.

“Cutting it close, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said as Marinette approached the group.

“Sorry guys! I didn’t sleep to well last night…” Marinette trailed off. Chloe frowned, and opened her mouth to say more, but she was shoved to the side by Alya.

“Hey girl! Glad to see my bestie could make it! Ooh, are those famous Dupain-Cheng pastries in you hand?” Alya exclaimed, quickly grabbing for the box.

Marinette was faster. She moved out of Alya’s range, dancing backwards as she evaded her best friend and wielder of the fox miraculous. “Woah, Alya! I knew foxes were sneaky, but I didn’t know they were also greedy” She teased. Alya’s eyes held a suspicious glint to them as she chased her best friend around the park. Soon, Marinette found out why. She collided with a solid body, and fell to her feet.

“Are those for me my lady? You shouldn’t have.” Adrien had snuck up behind Marinette while she had been distracted with Alya, and had plucked the box out of her hands. Opening it, he smelled the contents and sighed with pleasure. “Mmm! I call dibs on the macaroons.” He was about to pick one out, when he was hit in the head with a baseball cap, dropping the box into Marinette’s lap.

“Not cool, dude!” Nino had joined the fray, pulling Marinette to her feet and attempting to fend off the cat.

“Babe, how could you?!” Alya cried in mock betrayal. She and Adrien then doubled their efforts to pillage the treats, while Nino defended Marinette as she ran around the park. The fight soon escalated as the other members joined in, picking sides as they went. Soon only Chloe and Kagami were left sitting on the blanket that Luka had provided, the later laughing at her friends and boyfriends antics. Chloe just huffed and rolled her eyes.

Soon the antics died down, and they returned to the blanket, one-by-one. The last to hold out was Marinette, who had to climb a tree to get away from Adrien’s clutches. Giggling, she watched as he shook his fist at her, and in his best imitation of Hawkmoth declared, “You may have won this time, Ladybug, but rest assured you will TASTE the sour tang of defeat!” She was laughing so hard, that tears were forming in her eyes. Suddenly, Marinette felt her grip slip, and she lost her balance. She fell, still holding the box in a death grip, flailing her free arm as she attempted to brace herself for the impact. The one she expected never came. Instead she hit someone and heard a grunt as she hit is arms.

“Well, well, well. Nice of you to DROP in, purr-incess.” Adrien had caught her, and promptly put her down. He grinned, and held his arm out to her. “After you, my lady.”

They both walked back, and Marinette was hailed as a ‘hero’ for ‘saving’ the treats from the ‘villainous’ likes of Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. The ‘rescued’ treats were then shared out. Marinette had remembered everyone’s favorite sweets and dished them out accordingly. Soon the entire group was smiling and laughing as they recalled their favorite moments with each other. It was a nice day, and the sun shone down on the Parisian heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just snippet from the actual first chapter! We'll see if I can manage to post regularly. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> theQueen = Chloe  
> theChat'smeow= Adrien  
> Turtlesrock01 = Nino  
> dragonsbreath = Kagami  
> themaxinator = Max  
> Foxylady = Alya  
> Guitarhero = Luka  
> Monkeyking99 = Kim  
> Sk8ergirl = Alix  
> Prettyboy1 = Dick  
> Jaybird= Jason  
> Caffieneaddict = Tim  
> BigDaddyB = Bruce  
> AgentA = Alfred  
> Valleygurl = Stephanie  
> CASSanova = Cass

Two years. Two so VERY long years. After two excruciatingly, unbearable years, it was over. Hawkmoth’s assault on Paris was ended. It was by no means a pretty end. No, rather, it was an abrupt and violent end. There were injuries and scars on both sides. Both Mayura and Hawkmoth had fought bitterly to keep their miraculouses. It took several hours, but eventually Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with several of their friends, came out victorious. The night that it happened, Paris let out a collective breath. They could feel again.

  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up, heart pounding, as she escaped the nightmare that she had been drowning in. Her breathing gradually slowed, as she looked out her window, reminding herself that she was safe. Safe. Safe was not something that the young heroine thought she’d ever feel again. Not something she’d thought that she would deserve to feel again. It had been two years since Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken down Hawkmoth. Two years since they caught Mayura and turned her over to authorities. One year since both had been incarcerated for their crimes against Paris. And safe was still as out of reach as it had been since she, merely thirteen years old, had taken up the mantle of superhero. Now she was seventeen and still having nightmares about it.

  
Marinette sighed. And checked the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Briefly, she wondered if she could call Adrien. He had insisted that she tell him when the nightmares came knocking at her door once more. After all, he was probably the only other person who could relate to what she was feeling. He had been fighting that war just as long as she had. Almost immediately after discovering who Hawkmoth was, Chat had broken down. While the other heroes had initially chalked it down to relief that they had finally won, Ladybug had known it was something deeper. She took him somewhere safe, and had dealt with the authorities. They had promptly taken charge of Gabriel Agreste, and she had rushed back to Chat. It was then that Adrien revealed himself to her, and suddenly many things clicked in place. The two had since then, become nearly inseparable.

  
While it was different, it wasn’t that unusual. He WAS her soulmate. Platonically, of course. And the boy HAD just found out about his father. Of course, the two would become closer. It was to be expected. Marinette rubbed the mark on the inside of her wrist. It was a simple yin yang symbol outlined in silver, nothing too flashy. But it had marked one of the most important relationships in her life. And Adrien would be upset if she hadn’t confided in him. Pushing back the cover, Marinette reached for her phone.

  
‘Had a bad dream. R U up’ Pushing send, she relaxed back onto her pillows. A few moments later, the phone buzzed, a soft glow filling the room.

‘Yeah. Are you okay?’ Adrien had replied.

  
‘I am now’ Was her response. Adrien quickly responded making small talk and terrible puns. She smiled. He knew how to make her happy again. She cherished that warm feeling in her chest. They both knew how quick it was almost extinguished, thanks to one insane terrorist and one out-of-control liar.

  
She frowned, thinking of Lila. The Italian brunette had almost made good on her threat to isolate Marinette from all her friends. Thankfully, her downfall had been orchestrated by her classmates, Alya at the front of it all, as they quickly realized the negative effects that Lila was having on Marinette. Their classmate’s eyes were opened to the truth, and Lila was soon shunned by all of her friends. They had apologized and all of them had cried with each other and made amends. She was just grateful that they still cared.

  
She looked at Adrien’s latest pun and giggled. Soon she fell asleep, smiling and still holding her phone.

* * *

Marinette woke up to the sun shining on her face. Stretching, she got out of bed and hummed to herself as she got ready for the day. It was a gorgeous Saturday, and she had plans to meet her friends for lunch. Smiling, she set out an outfit for herself. She decided to go with a pink jagged stone tank top and a cute pair of blue-jean shorts. Perfect for a picnic at the park!

  
Then, she woke up her kwami. “Tikki! It’s time to go!”

  
“Coming, Marinette!”

  
With her kwami tuck safely away in her purse, Marinette headed downstairs. She saw her father baking in the kitchen, while her mother was running the counter. “Morning Mama! Morning Papa!” She greeted them cheerfully.

  
“Morning sweetheart!” Her mother replied, “Are you ready for your picnic later?”

  
“Almost! Just gotta pack some snacks and I’ll be good to go!”

  
“Have fun!” Her father called out as she rushed out the door. She waved back at them and ran to the park. Swiftly dodging multitudes of pedestrians and one biker, Marinette made it to the meeting spot just in time. Seeing all her friends already gathered, she headed over to meet them.

  
The miraculous team had decided to hold a picnic for themselves. It had originally been Chloe’s idea. The irritable blonde had decided that her ‘hive’ needed a break, and had demanded asked them to meet her. She had even threatened requested that her friends bring as little as possible, saying she would provide everything. And once the Queen Bee made a decision, no one would challenge it. With the exception of Ladybug, of course.

  
“Cutting it close, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said as Marinette approached the group.

  
“Sorry guys! I didn’t sleep to well last night…” Marinette trailed off. Chloe frowned, and opened her mouth to say more, but she was shoved to the side by Alya.

  
“Hey girl! Glad to see my bestie could make it! Ooh, are those famous Dupain-Cheng pastries in you hand?” Alya exclaimed, quickly grabbing for the box.

  
Marinette was faster. She moved out of Alya’s range, dancing backwards as she evaded her best friend and wielder of the fox miraculous. “Woah, Alya! I knew foxes were sneaky, but I didn’t know they were also greedy” She teased.

  
Alya’s eyes held a suspicious glint to them as she chased her best friend around the park. Soon, Marinette found out why. She collided with a solid body, and fell to her feet.

  
“Are those for me my lady? You shouldn’t have.” Adrien had snuck up behind Marinette while she had been distracted with Alya, and had plucked the box out of her hands. Opening it, he smelled the contents and sighed with pleasure. “Mmm! I call dibs on the macaroons.” He was about to pick one out, when he was hit in the head with a baseball cap, dropping the box into Marinette’s lap.

  
“Not cool, dude!” Nino had joined the fray, pulling Marinette to her feet and attempting to fend off the cat.

  
“Babe, how could you?!” Alya cried in mock betrayal. She and Adrien then doubled their efforts to pillage the treats, while Nino defended Marinette as she ran around the park. The fight soon escalated as the other members joined in, picking sides as they went. Soon only Chloe and Kagami were left sitting on the blanket that Luka had provided, the later laughing at her friends and boyfriends antics. Chloe just huffed and rolled her eyes.

  
Soon the antics died down, and they returned to the blanket, one-by-one. The last to hold out was Marinette, who had to climb a tree to get away from Adrien’s clutches. Giggling, she watched as he shook his fist at her, and in his best imitation of Hawkmoth declared, “You may have won this time, Ladybug, but rest assured you will TASTE the sour tang of defeat!”

  
She was laughing so hard, that tears were forming in her eyes. Suddenly, Marinette felt her grip slip, and she lost her balance. She fell, still holding the box in a death grip, flailing her free arm as she attempted to brace herself for the impact. The one she expected never came. Instead she hit someone and heard a grunt as she hit his arms.

  
“Well, well, well. Nice of you to DROP in, purr-incess.” Adrien had caught her, and promptly put her down. He grinned, and held his arm out to her. “After you, my lady.”

  
They both walked back, and Marinette was hailed as a ‘hero’ for ‘saving’ the treats from the ‘villainous’ likes of Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. The ‘rescued’ treats were then shared out. Marinette had remembered everyone’s favorite sweets and dished them out accordingly. Soon the entire group was smiling and laughing as they recalled their favorite moments with each other. It was a nice day, and the sun shone down on the Parisian heroes.

  
When they were all settled down, Chloe cleared her throat, and addressed the group. “So, you know how our class is taking a trip this summer?” They all nodded. It had been the talk of the school for several weeks now. Officially, the trip had been planned as a way to ‘broaden their horizons’. Unofficially, it was a way for the teens to relax and celebrate Hawkoth’s defeat. “Well, I spoke to my father about it, and he has agree to help pay for the trip.” They all cheered. If Chloe’s Dad was paying, then he would make sure that Chloe would have good flight seats, an extravagant hotel room, luxury, etc. By default, some of those expenses would trickle down to them as well. Chloe glared at them, guessing their train of thinking. “It is on ONE condition. We have to go to Gotham City, in America.” Several pairs of blank eyes blinked back at her. “My father’s friend, Monsieur Wayne lives there, and my daddy wants to make sure his little ‘honeybee’ is safe while he’s not there.”

  
Alya’s eyes lit up and she leaned forward excitedly. “Wait, do you mean Bruce Wayne? THE Bruce Wayne? Billionaire and C.E.O of Wayne industries? THAT Bruce Wayne? The man who has sponsored countless technological and scientific breakthroughs worldwide? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU KNOW BRUCE WAYNE?!” Alya ~~shrieked~~ calmly asked.

  
Chloe smirked and nodded. “Of course. My father IS the Mayor of Paris after all” She ~~bragged~~ answered. “I’ve known him and his sons since I was five. I’ve even met his youngest son, who has never made a public appearance.” She flipped her hair and continued, “You’ll get to meet them while we’re there. And, IF you’re nice, Cesaire, I MIGHT be able to get you an exclusive interview.” Alya began foaming at the mouth.

  
Marinette giggled, and snapped her fingers in front of Alya’s glazed eyes. “I think you broke her, Chloe,” She commented.

  
“She was broken a long time ago, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe responded. Then her eyes took on a mischievous gleam, a truly terrifying look on the face of Chloe Bourgeios, and every member present felt a shiver run down their spines. “Who knows, Marinette, you may even meet your other soulmate there.”

  
Chloe knew all about Marinette’s two soulmates. As the queen of her hive, it was her business to know. She knew that her and Adrien/Chat’s relationship was purely platonic, and was a result of them being the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous holders. She also knew about the soulmark on Marinette’s upper back. She had spotted it at a sleepover that she had held with Marinette and Kagami after an extremely tough battle and had proceeded to interrogate Marinette about it. It was a very lovely design, something that was to be expected by a budding fashion designer. It was a black sword and red rose design surrounded in thorns that, if Chloe was right about her suspicions, would soon be colored in gold.

  
Pushing aside her thoughts, she saw Marinette’s blushing face, and knew her remark hit home. She also Adrien give her a look that said that he knew she was up to something. She winked at him and knew they would be talking about it later. Then continued her announcement. “We’ll be staying at Monsieur Wayne’s hotel in Gotham, and he has already invited us to have a dinner with him the day after we get there.’ Watching everyone’s excitement grow, she added her coup de grace. “Also, I got all of us the best suites in the hotel. We’ll have to share rooms, but don’t worry. I put all the miraculous holders together, so our kwamis won’t have to hide as much.” A chorus of muffled squeaks rose from various bags and pockets where the kwami had been hiding to avoid plain sight.

  
The look on all their faces said it all. Soon, they were all chattering about the trip and what they were planning to do. It was the highlight of Chloe’s day, even if she would have gone to hell and back before she would say it. Chloe rather, pretended to be irritated by their chatter and thanks, even if all her friends already knew her feelings.

  
Kagami smiled at her friends. She loved them dearly, and was fierce in her feelings for them. “I’m glad you all have such an opportunity to enjoy yourselves. Please do tell me how it goes,” She said.

  
“They won’t have to.” Chloe interjected. She saw confusion on Kagami’s face. “I got permission to add both you and Luka to my group.”

  
Kagami smiled. “I am happy to be included with my friends,” She said simply.

  
“OMG!” Marinette gushed. “I can’t wait to go! I’ll have to make outfits for everyone to wear! It’ll have to be a surprise, though. Maybe I’ll make everyone something for the dinner. But, wait! What if Monsieur doesn’t like my designs? What’ll I do? I’ll be blacklisted from every design company there is!” She spiraled off and began muttering to herself.

  
“Marinette’s song is getting frantic again,” Luka commented.

  
Chloe frowned, and shot Adrien a look. He nodded and put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder, attempting to ground the frantic teen. “Hey, bugaboo. I’m sure Mr. Wayne will approve of anything you come up with. And you know you don’t need to do anything for us. We all appreciate your gifts, but you’ve been working too hard.” Marinette looked back up at him, having snapped out of her spiral.

  
“He’s right, dudette. You need to chill sometimes too,” Nino interjected.

  
“But- “

  
“The turtle is right.” Pointing at Marinette, Chloe declared, “You are going to relax this trip. That means NO extravagant outfits for everyone, NO stressing about what strangers think about you, and NO planning the entire trip by yourself.” Seeing, Marinette open her mouth to protest, Chloe narrowed her eyes and interrupted her again. “YOU can make accessories for us, but they have to take less than three hours each. WE will all be there for each other during this trip, and anyone who tries to say anything about your designs will be dealt with. And, I, will be planning this trip with Madame Bustier, as my father is helping to pay for it. Understood?” Meekly, Marinette nodded her assent. “Good.”

  
They wrapped up their picnic and went on their respective ways. Chloe managed to snag Adrien as he left.

  
“Are you going to tell me what that comment was about earlier?” Adrien asked as they walked back to the hotel.

  
“So, you know how Marinette has that second birthmark?” Chloe asked. Adrien nodded, and she continued, “Well, I happen to know someone that has the exact same mark on his ankle.”

  
“What?!”

  
“SHH! It’s a surprise!”

  
Adrien blushed and gestured for her to continue.

  
“I’ve been planning to get them together since I found out about it. And, now that the ugly butterfly man has been defeated, we have the perfect opportunity. So, I’m gonna introduce them to each other while we’re in Paris, and then grab the popcorn and watch the shitshow go down.” She smirked and watched Adrien process the information. “Are you in or not”

  
“I’m in.”

  
“Good. I’m counting on you to help recruit the rest of the team for Operation ShipWar.”

  
“You can count on me!” Adrien proudly puffed out his chest. “One last question. Who is it?”

  
“Damian Wayne.” Chloe smirked as she saw his eyes go wide.

  
“No freaking way. THAT’S why we’re going to Gotham!”

  
“Yep! I’ve already got his brothers in on the plan to. I’ll add you to the group chat tonight.”

  
“I’ll text Nino and Max tonight. They can help get Kim and Alya in on it too.”

  
With their plan in place, the two partners-in-crime parted ways.

* * *

theChat’smeow was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
theQueen- Your name is ridiculous. Change it.

  
theChat’smeow- No.

  
Jaybird- Who’s this?

  
Prettboy1- Did we get a new member?!

  
Caffeineaddict- Has he been sworn to secrecy?

  
theQueen- This is Adrien, he’s a friend. Adrien, this is Jason, Dick, and Tim respectfully. He has dedicated himself to the cause.

  
theChat’smeow- I will die for my lady.

  
Jaybird- Good.

  
Jaybird- Also, Alfred’s on here now.

  
AgentA- Hello.

  
theQueen- Alfie! I missed you!

  
AgentA- Hello Miss Bourgeois. I have missed your presence as well.

  
theChat’smeow- I got Nino in! Max hasn’t responded yet.

  
theQueen- I’ll add him.

  
Turtlesrock01 was added to “Operation ShipWars”

  
theQueen- I hate both your names.

  
Turtlesrock01- haters gonna hate

  
theChat’smeow- I’m glad you have decided to join us my brother

  
Turtlesrock01- anything for the ship bro

  
theChat’smeow- bro

  
Turtlesrock-bro

  
Prettyboy1- bro

  
Caffieneaddict- bro

  
theQueen- I’m regretting this

  
Jaybird- Ok so I got Cass and Steph in as well

  
CASSanova was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
Valleygurl was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
Caffieneaddict- Welcome to the cult.

  
theQueen- Kagami’s in.

  
theChat’smeow- Max’s in

  
Turtlesrock01- Alya’s in

  
theChat’smeow- Jinx!

  
Turtlesrock01- Jinx!

  
Caffieneaddict- technically that wasn’t a jinx.

  
dragonsbreath was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
themaxinator was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
Foxylady was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
Foxylady- O! M! G! Do you guys really know Mari’s soulmate?!

  
Prettyboy1- We think so

  
theQueen- scroll up for more info

  
themaxinator- well statistically there’s a 45% that she’s correct.

  
theChat’smeow- they have the exact same soulmark! Ofc their soulmates!

  
Turtlesrock01- Has anyone seen both marks to be sure?

  
theQueen- I have

  
theQueen- I can guarantee they’re the same

  
AgentA- I have faith in Miss Chloe.

  
theQueen- AWW ILY Alfie!

  
Valleygurl- Wait, how are we gonna get them together?

  
theQueen- Bruce has invited us to dinner while we’re in Gotham

  
Jaybird- We’re going to have them meet there

  
theQueen- All agents are required to see the meeting

  
Jaybird- Only death will excuse you

  
theQueen- the day before, we’ll meet at the airport and introduce all members of the cult to each other

  
Jaybird- and we can meet our brother’s soulmate for ourselves

  
theChat’smeow- that’s terrifying how are you doing that?!

  
Caffieneaddict- trust me you will NOT get used to them doing that

  
Foxylady- maybe their sitting next to each other?

  
Prettyboy1- their on separate continents

  
themaxinator- *they’re

  
Jaybird- I’m offended

  
theQueen- You will face our wrath

  
Jaybird- prepare yourselves

  
Turtlesrock01- I’m sorry

  
Valleygurl- umm you didn’t say anything?

  
Turtlesrock01- I’m still sorry

  
theQueen- good

  
Jaybird- we may spare you

  
theChat’smeow- I will die with my ship! Not before!

  
Caffieneaddict- Yeah I’m with him

  
dragonsbreath- Luka has agreed

  
Guitarhero was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
Guitarhero- I have arrived

  
Guitarhero- I will do whatever’s necessary for Mari’s sake

  
Foxylady- Damn

  
Valleygurl- you didn’t have to go that hard bro

  
Turtlesrock01- Get yourself a man that looks at you the way Luka looks at Mari

  
Foxylady- true

  
theChat’smeow- true

  
theQueen- true

  
themaxinator- true

  
dragonsbreath- true

  
Jaybird- Wut?

  
Jaybird- do I need to kill someone for this ship?!

  
Prettyboy1- NO

  
Prettyboy1- KILLING

  
theQueen- it’s an inside joke

  
Jaybird- oh

  
Jaybird- I see

  
Jaybird- then I’ll put my guns away now

  
Turtlesrock01- have you ever actually killed someone before my dude?!

  
Jaybird- maybe

  
Jaybird- maybe not

  
AgentA- May I remind you that your father is on this chat as well.

  
BigDaddyB- I’m always watching

  
BigDaddyB- Who changed my nickname?

  
Prettyboy1- Tim

  
Jaybird- Tim

  
theQueen- Tim

Valleygurl- Tim

  
CASSanova- Tim

  
Caffieneaddict- Jason paid me to!

  
Jaybird- wow rude much

  
Foxylady- lol wtf

  
AgentA- Language.

  
Foxylady- sorry

  
Guitarhero- And I thought I was dramatic

  
Prettyboy1- IKR?!!!!

  
themaxinator- Kim is in

  
Monkeyking99 was added to “Operation ShipWar”

  
Monkeyking99- Hi! I’m with Alix and she wants in too.

  
theQueen- gotcha.

  
Sk8ergirl was added to “Operation ShipWar”

theQueen- See Alix can pick a quality name

  
theChat’smeow- rude

  
turtlesrock01- rude

  
Sk8ergirl- Thanx

  
Sk8ergirl- You’d better not let Mari see that pun Adrien

  
theChat’smeow- My lady loves my puns thank you VERY much

  
theQueen- No she likes good puns. Not your puns

  
guitarhero- better get ice for that burn

  
Jaybird- THAT”S MY FEISTY!!!!!!!

  
Foxylady- we stan a QUEEN

  
theQueen- that interview’s looking more possible by the minute

  
Foxylady- EEK!

  
Turtlesrock01- I think you just killed my girlfriend

  
theQueen- Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the full first chapter! Will Chat ever get the pastries? Will Chloe's dastardly plot be revealed? Will Marinette ever get enough sleep? Will I pass my midterms? Tune in next time to find out!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're off! The group has arrived in Gotham, and things can only go downhill from here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babstheallknowing = Barbara

Marinette was happy. She had finished all her friends gifts, and had finally gotten packed the night before the trip. All her friends had texted her to make sure that she had EVERYTHING packed and had set ALL her alarms for the morning. Adrien had even threatened to call her at midnight to make sure she got enough sleep. Giggling, she texted him back.

“What are you doing, Marinette?” Tikki had flown over to see why her chosen was so happy.

“I’m just texting Adrien. He wants to make sure I pack everything tonight.”

“I see,” Tikki said. “By the way, Marinette, I’m going to talk to Plagg and Trixx tonight. I promise to be back by morning.” Marinette absently nodded and continued to text her soulmate. Tikki promptly flew out to Adrien’s apartment, where he was staying since his father had been incarcerated.

“Sugarcube!” Plagg cried as she arrived. “I’ve missed you!”

Tikki giggled, “I’ve missed you too! Hi Trixx!” She greeted the other Kwami. Trixx winked and waved back.

“So, are you ready to put our plan in motion?” Plagg asked. The other two nodded seriously. “Okay, here’s what we know. We know that the guardian and Queen Bee’s friend are soulmates. We also know that Queen Bee is the only one who has seen both soulmates and their soulmarks. We also know that their friends are trying to get them together. Now, our role in all this is to make sure nobody gets in their way, through any means possible. Understand?” Both Kwamis nodded.

“So, we need to go through our scenarios together. For that, I have enlisted the help of my kitten. He has said that the biggest obstacles will be any outside interferences such as kidnappings, car wrecks, and possibly building explosions. Now, for any kidnappings, we will follow Tikki’s lead to get our guardian free. As for explosions, I’ve talked to Kaalki, and they will be able to teleport all parties to a safe location. A car wreck is something I believe that the humans can deal with themselves.” With their dastardly plans concocted, the three Kwami went their separate ways.

* * *

“MARINETTE! WAKE UP!”

Marinette jolted upright, ripped from her dream of dancing on rooftops. She’d been having that dream more often it seemed. She didn’t recognize the rooftop, nor did she recognize the person she had been dancing with. In fact, his face was always blurry, although if she had to describe him, she could pick out certain details.

Marinette focused on the red being in front of her. “Tikki? What’s up?

“You slept in five minutes! Five! Whole! Minutes!” Tikki thrust Marinette’s alarm clock in her face.

“Oh. Sorry?” Marinette said.

Tikki proceeded to look her chosen and guardian in the eye and said, “You will not be late today. Today is the one day you CANNOT be late. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

“Yes?” Marinette replied, unsure of why her kwami was acting so strange.

“Good. Now, get ready! You have two hours until you flight leaves! Make sure you have EVERYTHING!”

Unsettled, Marinette went through her daily routine, and double checked her bags. She then took her luggage down, and said her goodbyes to her parents. From there, she met up with Alya and they rode to the airport together. It was on the ride that Marinette first noticed something wrong. Alya was fidgeting excitedly and she kept texting on her phone for some reason. Marinette put it off as excitement for the trip. She was probably texting Nino. And, in a way, she was.

When they got to the airport, Marinette was instantly swarmed by her classmates, with a thousand questions. Yes, she had everything. No, she did not know who she was sitting with. Sure, she’d sit with Chloe. Of course, she didn’t mind. Yes, she memorized the itinerary. Of course, she’d LOVE to room with Alya. She had no idea what Mr. Wayne was like. No, she didn’t know what his sons looked like. Yes, she was excited to meet them. No, she did not want to meet the Joker. His fashion was atrocious.

Frazzled, Marinette made it to her seat. Chloe sat down next to her. “So, Marinette, have you been relaxing like I told you to?” The blonde asked.

Marinette frowned. “It’s kind of hard to do that with all these questions I’m being asked. First, Tikki practically shoves me out the door. Then, everyone decides to bombard me with a million different questions. And now you want to know if I’m relaxed?”

All her classmates who were ~~obviously~~ subtly listening in to the conversation winced. They would have to dial in their excitement, or deal with the wrath of the Queen Bee herself.

Chloe patted her shoulder. “I’m sure everyone’s just excited about the trip. Here, why don’t you listen to some Jagged Stone?” Chloe suggested as she handed Marinette her headphones.

Marinette sighed. “Thanks, Chloe. Maybe I can sketch a bit while we’re up here.” She took the headphones and whipped out her sketchbook and a word down pencil.

Chloe then proceeded to shoot her classmates a glare that would have cowed even Batman. Ironically, he was the one who taught her that glare, even if she didn’t know it. The rest of the class had the decency to look ashamed ~~and fearful~~. Taking the hint, they began to occupy themselves, although the buzz of nerves was still palpable to all present.

By the time the plane had landed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was feeling much better. Over the course of seven hours, Marinette had managed to sketch out several outfits based on the sky and clouds around them, take an hourlong nap, and hold a conversation with Chloe about the importance of bees in the biosphere. It was afternoon by the time that the plane had landed. The buzzing class had exited the plane, and almost immediately after they picked up luggage, were ushered into three luxurious limousines. It was there that Marinette found herself facing three unfamiliar men, all of whom that Chloe seemed to know.

“Hi, I’m Marinette,” She introduced herself.

The three men looked shocked.

“Wait, you’re Marinette? The girl that Chloe has been talking about nonstop for a year now?” One exclaimed.

Chloe turned red, and muttered, “I will kill you Jay.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, and said “I’d like to see you try feisty.”

The one to Jay’s right cleared his throat, and offered his hand. “Hi, I’m Dick Grayson. This is Jason, my brother, and on the other side is Tim, my other brother.”

Marinette shook all their hands. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m always glad to meet Chloe’s friends!” She smiled at them.

“Too bright! The sunshine is killing me!” Tim exclaimed. The other two remained speechless.

Marinette wondered if she’d said something wrong. After all, her English WAS passable, mostly thanks to Tikki and the magic of the miraculous, but she still occasionally made mistakes.

“Ignore them Marinette.” Chloe said, with a frown.

Adrien, who had been silent up until then, decided to interject. “So, are you Mister Wayne’s sons?”

Jay threw him fingerguns. “Yep! Our father decided to have us introduce ourselves, since you’re our guests.”

Marinette squeaked. Oh kwami. She had been talking with the sons of Bruce Wayne. What if they hated her? She could be blacklisted from every fashion company on EARTH. She’d end up penniless and on the streets! She’d have to resort to eating her hamster to survive and would freeze to death the following winter!

Someone grabbed her hand, and she turned to look at him. Adrien smiled back at her and whispered, “Relax. You were fine.” She nodded once, and turned back to the face Dick once more. She found all three brothers looking at her with concern. Tim opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Chloe.

“So, where is Dami? I was hoping he’d be here.” She pouted, hoping to draw the attention from Marinette. She knew her friend was prone to those spirals, a condition that had only been worsened by the time she spent repressing her emotions under Hawkmoth and the bullying that Lila had put her through. Chloe could tell that she hadn’t fooled Tim one bit, as he looked at her expectantly.

“Well, he had school today and we didn’t want to interrupt his studies. You’ll see him again tomorrow. Oh, look! We’re here!” Dick said. They then pulled up to one of the most extravagant hotels Marinette had ever laid eyes on. The class then proceeded to check in and get settled. Marinette and the rest of the Miraculous Holders were pulled to the side by Chloe and taken to rooms on the separate floor.

“Well, we’ll let you get settled in now.” Dick announced, before him, Jason and Tim left.

“Alright, girl! This one’s ours!” Alya proceeded to drag Marinette into their shared room. When they entered and the doors were safely closed, Tikki and Trixx flew out from the luggage and began to explore their surroundings. In the room were two of the comfiest king sized pillows that Marinette had ever seen. And there were two bathrooms. TWO! Both were extremely spacious and had beautiful tiling on the walls. Marinette was tempted to sit in there for hours, just sketching the designs she could already see forming in her mind. Alya had to come pull her out.

“Chloe says it’s hive time in her room. Come on!” After putting away their bags, Marinette and Alya headed over to Chloe’s room. Kagami, Adrien, Nino, and Luka were already in there.

Chloe, looked at Marinette, and ordered her to sit.

“I’ve already ordered take-out for all of us. And, yes, I do know your orders. Marinette, sit. I’m going to braid your hair.” Chloe then took Marinette’s signature pigtails out, and began to weave her magic, while the rest of the teens just sat. Chloe began to hum, something that sounded almost like the buzz of the bee. Eventually the Kwami joined in and so did some of the holders.

Hive time, was something Chloe had established soon after everyone’s identity had been revealed. It was a time of simple meditation and relaxation, where the team would simply sit and hum or meditate with each other. According to Chloe and Pollen, it strengthened the team’s bonds and minds. Nobody objected. In fact, it was one of the teenager’s favorite times, as it got them to relax. Marinette closed her eyes as Chloe fiddled with her hair, and suddenly she was back on top of that rooftop again.

“Care to dance?” A strange voice asked. He held out a gloved hand to her, and pulled her in close as the orchestral music surrounding them began to crescendo. Marinette looked into a pair of emerald green eyes, and practically melted into them. The pair danced and twirled along that rooftop as the music swelled and receded, like waves on the beach. Marinette felt complete. Like she had finally found her other half. And as the music slowed, she closed her eyes in bliss.

Opening her eyes again, Marinette saw the rest of her team staring at her intently. When she met their eyes, they all flinched and looked away suspiciously. “What?” She asked. “Is there something on my face?”

They all hurried to reassure that no, she did not have anything on her face.

“You just looked really relaxed,” Luka offered, “You were even smiling.”

Marinette flushed. She hadn’t told anyone but Tikki about her dreams. “Oh. I must’ve drifted off.” She said.

“You were also humming weirdly,” Chloe pointed out.

Marinette winced. “Sorry I’ve had a song stuck in my head all day…” Chloe raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to interrogate Marinette some more, when a buzz on her phone distracted her.

“Take-out’s here!” She announced. Kim and Alix bolted out the door to get the food, with Chloe following them unenthusiastically. “Those idiots forgot that I need to pay.” Chloe closed the door behind her with that last comment.

In a matter of minutes, the teenage heroes were spread out all over the room, joking and eating a delicious dinner. Their kwamis had situated themselves on the top of a dresser, eating their respective foods watching their holders enjoy themselves. Alix, Kim, and Max had claimed the far corner for themselves, while Chloe and Kagami had taken over the bed. Luka sat on the floor by the bed, facing Adrien who had taken the wall that was opposite him. Nino and Alya had taken the corner that was next to the bathroom and were currently snuggling each other. Marinette simply sat next to the door, so she could see all her friends. 

Soon the conversation had turned to Gotham’s rouges. “Obviously Poison Ivy’s the best out of them,” Alya declared. “I mean she controls plants for kwami’s sake! Plus, she’s got the class factor going for her.”

“No way! Joker is the Batman’s biggest enemy! They’ve been at each other’s throats forever. If that doesn’t get him top spot, nothing else will!” Kim cried, outraged on behalf of his favorite villain.

“Joker is just a clown with a crowbar.” Chloe had decided to give her input. “Catwoman has to be top villain. She’s got class and good taste. It doesn’t hurt that she’s got Bats wrapped around her pretty little fingers.”

“I mean Harleys cool too. She likes skates, like me! And she can stand up for herself, like a real woman,” Alix said.

“Yeah, but Harley wouldn’t be where she is now without Ivy,” Alya countered.

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dudes. Red Hood is the coolest rouge there is. I mean the man’s packing!” At that last remark, Adrien had turned, shocked, to face Nino.

“Are you cheating on me, Bro? Does our bromance mean that little to you, that you’d throw it all away for any man with a tragic backstory and some nice-looking guns? I thought I was special.” Adrien fake sobbed, and turned away.

“Bro, I didn’t mean it like that! I promise, you’re the only one for me. Please, Bro, I love you too much to lose you. Please, forgive me, Bro!”

“Bro…”

Alya groaned, and shoved Nino. “Seriously? If you’re that in love, go sit with your boyfriend, Dork.”

“Babe, no! I’m sorry!”

Marinette giggled at her friend’s antics. Nino had pulled Adrien closer to him, and had managed to crawl back in both Alya’s and Adrien’s good graces.

“Luka, this is so sad. Play despacito,” Marinette said. Luka promptly whipped out his phone, and played the requested tune. Chloe groaned and leaned into Kagami.

“Please save me from their ridiculousness,” She begged. Kagami merely smiled and shook her head.

“Well, I think I’ll turn in early tonight guys,” Marinette announced. “I’ve got a few commissions to work on tomorrow and then there’s the dinner too. See you tomorrow!”

There was a smattering of goodbyes, and Chloe stood up. “I’ll walk you to your room,” she said. The pair walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing in the empty space. “Make sure you get a good night’s sleep,” Chloe ordered, “I want you looking and feeling your best tomorrow.” Marinette nodded, knowing that the bossy blonde would not take no for an answer. It wasn’t entirely her fault, however. From what Marinette could tell, the bee miraculous tended to make its holders protective, emphasizing that particular trait in Chloe. In a similar way, Alya and Adrien had become more mischievous, Nino was more protective, and She herself had become more creative. The other holders hadn’t used their miraculous enough to see any drastic changes, although Kagami could be quite fierce.

Marinette proceeded to draw a bath for herself, and began to reflect on the day. A warm feeling grew in her chest, as she thought of how lucky she was to have such good friends. She never wanted to lose them. Marinette winced, thinking of those months that she had been alone. It had been scary. Lila had pulled all her friends away, and more often than not, she had been isolated from the group. The worst part of it all, was that she knew her friends hadn’t done it to be malicious. They hadn’t hated her for what lies Lila had been spewing, however ridiculous they had been.

Instead, her friends had forgotten her. It was as if she hadn’t existed. Nobody had thought to ask her when she had been pushed to the back. At lunch, they had all flocked to Lila and her outlandish tales, no one noticing when Marinette hadn’t joined them. Adrien was too busy trying to fend off Lila’s advances to be aware of her predicament, and Chloe had focused all her jealousy on the new center of attention. For all her friends said they loved her, it had been far too easy for them to be drawn off by a complete stranger.

It came as a complete shock when, one morning, Marinette was approached by her classmates once again. After Hawkmoth had been defeated, Lila Rossi had become desperate. Gabriel Agreste had been thrown in prison, and her influence on Adrien had weakened considerably. Desperate, Lila had threatened him, much like he had threatened Marinette. Fortunately for Adrien, Nino had overheard the conversation. Soon the new spread like wildfire. Lila Rossi was a manipulator. She had threatened the literal sunshine child of Paris, an action that could never be forgiven. Chloe had thrown a fit when she heard. Kagami was still planning her untimely death. Alya growled every time she heard the name. 

Overnight, Lila Rossi had become one of the most hated students in the school. And then, the class approached Marinette. Because, for once, they had remembered her. The had remembered how she acted in the beginning, when Lila had first arrived. Maybe, she knew about the situation. She had tried to confront Lila, seemingly out of jealousy. Maybe it wasn’t just jealousy.

Marinette had told them what happened, omitting Lila’s threat to herself, and their suspicions were confirmed. Lila had been lying since she entered the class. Adrien had tried to keep it on the downlow, and then was forced to go along with her. Finally, they approached Chloe, Lila’s other opposition. And she told the class what she had heard in the girl’s bathroom all those months ago. She even had a recording. And then, all hell had broken loose.

Lila Rossi had dared to threaten two people. Two of their closest friends. To make it worse, Marinette hadn’t told anyone. They couldn’t understand why. Why wouldn’t she tell them? Weren’t they friends? So, Marinette was approached by her class a second time that day. And they hadn’t missed the pain in her eyes when she was pushed about her silence. They hadn’t missed the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. They hadn’t missed the way her hands had become fists. They hadn’t missed the way her breath had shortened. And they certainly didn’t miss the panic attack that occurred almost immediately. Adrien had to calm her down for almost thirty minutes before she stopped hyperventilating.

Miss Bustier had to send Lila out of the classroom to prevent a riot. By the time anyone was coherent enough to tell the teacher what happened, Lila had snuck out of the school. But the damage was done. They had incriminating evidence and two witnesses. Lila Rossi was done for.

Marinette was suddenly surrounded by friends again. She was asked on outings again, and nobody left her alone at lunch. They went out of their way to include her again. She had received several handwritten apologies and several more verbal apologies. And anyone who had dared to say anything against their everyday ladybug had to go through the triple threat that was the combined ire of Alya, Chloe and Alix. To say Marinette was happy, was an understatement.

Not long after, she had revealed her and Adrien’s identities to the rest of the team. And hive time was instituted, as well as occasional team sleepovers and patrols. It connected them, something that the teenagers had needed dearly after two years of forced repression of their emotions. Something Marinette had needed after being alienated by her loved ones. So why did she feel like it wasn’t enough?

* * *

Operation ShipWar

theQueen- everyone remember their roles for tomorrow?

Foxylady- me, you, and Kagami will wake our girl up ON TIME for once and make sure she’s all dolled up for dinner

Sk8ergirl- Me and Kim are on guard duty

Themaxinator- I will calculate every possible interference and tell Nino so he can plan accordingly

theChat’smeow- I’m the emotional support

AgentA- I will prepare dinner and make sure the young masters act appropriately.

Jaybird- Rude

Prettyboy1- We’ll make sure Demon Spawn doesn’t skip and looks decent

Valleygurl- I’m on picture duty

BigDaddyB- I’m the chauffeur.

Guitarhero- I’ll stand around looking pretty

Turtlesrock01- a true hero

Guitarhero- Thank you

Valleygurl- you know me, cass and babs can take y’all out for girls day tomorrow

Valleygurl- I know the perfect hairstylist near the hotel

Foxylady- Who’s babs?

Jaybird- Oh shit

Caffieneaddict- we forgot about babs

Prettyboy1- we’re dead

babstheallknowing was added to “Operation ShipWar”

Jaybird- babs we’re sorry

Jaybird- please forgive us

Babstheallknowing- its too late

Babstheallknowing- prepare yourself for my wrath

Babstheallknowing- justice will be swift and unexpected

Babstheallknowing- also Mellanie is off tomorrow so the hair thing is out

Valleygurl- damn

Dragonsbreath- I like her

Valleygurl- Melanie?

Babstheallknowing- aww thanks

Valleygurl- oh

Valleygurl- so I’m curious as to what Damain’s soulmate is like

theChat’smeow- the literal embodiment of sunshine

Turtlesrock01- she would and has beat up someone and apologized for it

Monkeyking99- to be fair we were both 10 and I honestly deserved it

Dragonsbreath- she set up a date for me with a guy that she had a crush on

Dragonsbreath- and continued to be extremely supportive after we got together and through our breakup

Dragonsbreath- she is very honorable

Guitarhero- she is a cupcake and we would all die for her

theQueen- she pushes herself to memorize everyone’s birthdays and schedules so she can plan things with all of us together despite running a successful business for herself and maintaining her grades

sk8ergirl- she’s constantly putting everyone else before herself

Jaybird- If this ship doesn’t work out I’m adopting her

Prettyboy1- not if Bruce gets to her first

AgentA- She sounds like a wonderful person.

Foxylady- she’s too forgiving

theQueen- you know no one blames you right?

Turtlesrock01- yeah Als don’t keep beating yourself up

Turtlesrock01- we were all fooled

Valleygurl-???

Valleygurl- Did something happen?

Silentscream- do I need to kill someone?

Jaybird- yeah just tell us who and we’ll make them disappear no joke

theChat’smeow- It’s complicated

theChat’smeow- basically this new girl came into our class and started lying about stuff

theQueen- like everything from dating 30 year old rockstars to having arthritis

Jaybird- sounds like a piece of work.

Foxylady- the thing is, only Mari and Adrien realized what was going on

Turtlesrock01- and Adrien is clueless in social situations so he thought it was best to ignore her

Sk8ergirl- So she followed his advice, and the situation escalated. Badly.

theChat’smeow- she threatened Mari and began isolating her from all of us

theQueen- then she had the GALL to go after Adrikins

theQueen- Turtle boy overheard her threatening him as well

Foxylady- and then we figured out what she had been doing to Mari

Dragonsbreath- she pulled a couple stunts with me as well

Dragonsbreath- she ran back to Italy and hid there

Dragonsbreath- when I find out where she is I will let you know and we can work out a plan

AgentA- And how is Miss Marinette dealing with this?

Foxylady- she forgave us

Sk8ergirl- she says she’s just happy to have her friends back

Monkeyking99- but we know that she would never tell us when something is wrong

Monkeyking99- she’s afraid that we’ll turn our back on her if she does

theQueen- she had to deal with this for at least a year and we’re pretty sure that she hasn’t told us all of what Lila did

babstheallknowing- gotta go plot a murder real quick be right back

prettyboy1- Well, from what you’ve told us, it’s gonna take time for her to heal. She’s probably regaining her trust in you guys before she truly opens up again. I’ve seen this happen a few times in extremely bad situations. At this point. Just make sure your there for her and if she has a platonic soulmate as well as a romantic one make sure they’re close to her.

theChat’smeow- that’d be me!

theChat’smeow- but after what I told her, she probably trusts me the least

Jaybird- look kid, we all make mistakes

Jaybird- you weren’t being malicious, were you?

theQueen- Adrien was homeschooled for a while and didn’t have too much experience with others before attending school with us

turtlesrock01- yeah my dude had some unrealistic expectations coming into school with us

theQueen- I blame the anime

theChat’smeow- Hey! Anime is life!

theChat’smeow- No I wasn’t trying to be mean I just thought it would all blow over by itself

theChat’smeow- I didn’t realize she was threatening Mari

theChat’smeow- Nino and Alya and Chloe all sat me down and explained how sexual abuse and bullying worked and what to do when it happens

Prettyboy1- sexual abuse?

Jaybird- I’m adopting two kids now

Jaybird- Bruce you’re a grandfather

BigDaddyB- I’m sorry that happened to you all.

BigDaddyB- If you wish, I can have my lawyers bring up charges for you and Miss Marinette. If not, just know that my doors will always be open to you should you need it.

theQueen- Don’t worry Bruce

theQueen- once Kagami finds them there won’t be a body left to charge

Jaybird- I’m with feisty

Caffieneaddict- hold on, wasn’t there a Lila Rossi charged with working that terrorist Gabriel Agreste recently? That Lila Rossi?

theQueen- the one and only

Guitarhero- but the evidence was circumstantial

Guitarhero- and we have all been manipulated into becoming Akumas once or twice

Sk8ergirl- she was given the benefit of the doubt

theQueen- but we all know that there were at least two maybe more times she did it on purpose

Caffieneaddict- What’s an akuma?

Foxylady- my blog ladyblog.com has all the deets

theChat’smeow- it’s a great place to start

Caffieneaddict- I’ll have to check it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping last week! Things have definitely been hectic for me. On a side note, thanks to all the love and feedback from you guys!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian being dramatic! Bruce being dramatic! Everyone's being dramatic af in this chapter and Mari's in the middle. Oh, and the meeting. That happens too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demonspawn = Damian  
> Mariberry = Marinette

He was dancing. He knew how to dance, of course, but it was not something he did often. Damian Wayne was not somebody that people would consider to be a dancer, and he tried to keep it that way. If any of his brothers found out about his sordid secret, he would never live it down. So why was he dancing now? Damian looked around, and saw he was on top of a rooftop. And in a tuxedo that was obviously based on his Robin colors, too. Someone giggled, and he turned to look, finding himself gazing into a pair of bluebell eyes. They were beautiful, with all the stars in the sky reflected in them. And for once, Damian Wayne felt complete. Almost as if he had found his other half.

Damian awoke with a start. He had been dreaming again. He almost never had dreams, but now, suddenly he had been having the same one in a row for the past month. He knew there was really only one good explanation for it. But he refused to admit it. He would not admit it. Damian Wayne was NOT going insane. There had to be another explanation for those dreams. He would be damned if he was going to let anyone lock him in Arkham with the rest of the crazies. Of which he was not. Of course.

Following breakfast that day, Damian was still mulling over his dream from this morning. Perhaps if he looked into the psychological meanings of dreams, he could figure out the true meaning behind this recurring dream. But he didn’t particularly trust psychologists. After all, sane ones were in short demand in this city. Maybe he could ask Alfred for some recommendations on reputable psychology journals. But then, Alfred could alert the family. What if they found out? He knew he could possibly take on all of his brothers and fathers, but he ran the risk of physical harm. He would have to avoid a confrontation.

Damian decided for now, it was best to distance himself from his family. He walked down to the batcave, intending on informing his family that he would be leaving for school early. But open seeing his family, he froze. They were all glaring at Tim’s phone, and looked like they were planning a murder. A violent one. A shiver ran up his spine. Had they figured it out? Were they going to lock him away?

Deciding to get this over with, Damian cleared his throat and alerted his family to his presence. “What’s up guys?” he said awkwardly. Any attempt to act like a ‘normal’ teenager were promptly thrown out the window. Insanity be damned, he would no throw out his pride like this! Dick looked over and raised his eyebrow. Why was Grayson so good at guessing his emotions?!

“You okay there, Little D?” Dick asked.

“Tch. I’m fine, Grayson. Just concerned for Todd. Is he going to commit a homicide or something?”

Wordlessly, Tim showed Damian what his family was looking at. A group of teenagers in brightly colored spandex were fighting a man and a woman in equally ridiculous outfits. Judging by the man’s terrible shade of purple, Damian guessed that they were supervillains. “Are those new heroes?” He asked. Their style of fighting was mediocre, but the heroes looked like they were used to doing so. Tim shook his head.

“The teenagers are a group of heroes that had been fighting these villains for almost two years. This is a video of their last battle, which was two years ago. Both the man and woman were caught and brought to justice. Somehow, the mayor of Paris had kept the battles under wraps, and the Justice League was unaware of the situation.” Bruce decided to enlighten him.

“There’s more.” Jason announced. “It was revealed that one of the original two heroes was actually the villain’s son. He was unaware of his father’s actions, and has been declared innocent. As of now, he is currently living alone in Paris and trying to finish his education.” Damian nodded. He pitied the boy. He could relate to having a villainous parent, but at least he was able to keep it a secret. He could also relate to moonlighting as a vigilante. Thankfully, he had his father’s training and his brother’s support. Maybe he could offer the same if he ever met the boy.

“Why the interest, though? You all look personally insulted by the situation.” Damian still couldn’t figure out why they were reacting like this.

“That boy is one of our guests, and Miss Chloe’s friend. She has also been revealed as one of the heroes, but that information has mostly been kept to the Parisian public. And I’d bet my fortune that the rest of her friends account for the rest of the group. Their features match almost perfectly.” Bruce said. Well, that explained the outrage. The family as a whole was fond of Chloe Bourgeois. Initially, she had been a necessary evil when Bruce had business dealings with her equally as horrid mother. Bruce had threatened his sons to be at least civil towards her, as he had been currently working out a deal with the Style Queen. Then, gradually, Chloe had started to change. The sons got to know a better side of Chloe, and suddenly, she had been unofficially adopted into the family. Jason in particular was protective of the girl. To abruptly find out that she had been put in danger like this must have been a slap in the face to him.

Damian tolerated Chloe. She was certainly better than some of the other girls that he had been forced to play nice with in the past. He could respect her no-nonsense attitude. She also was not above using whatever means she had to achieve her goals, another thing that Damian could respect. What he found irritating about her, however, was how obnoxious the girl was. She was loud, every part of her. In fact, she could probably rival Todd in that aspect. That meant he was slightly dreading the dinner that was planned for tonight.

Maybe he could slip away at dessert. While Bruce would be upset, he wouldn’t say anything in front of his guests. His brothers wouldn’t even notice. If they did, they simply would be envious that he thought of it before them. No, the real problem here would be offending Alfred. Was the torture of entertaining an entire class of giggling Parisian teens worth the wrath of Alfred? For the life of him, Damian could not decide.

He was shaken from his contemplation when Dick sighed, and got up to leave. Warily watching his brother leave the cave, Damian asked “Should we offer them assistance? I am particularly concerned about the Villain’s son. His only support is his team, and they are equally as inexperienced as he is.”

Bruce looked thoughtful. “Maybe Batman can visit them covertly. We do know what hotel they’re staying in.”

Jason snorted. “That’s not creepy at all, Bruce.”

“Well, I must head out. I will see you all at five o’clock.” Damian said, turning to exit the batcave.

“See that you do.” Bruce called after him. Unbeknownst to Damian, all eyes were on him as he exited. More specifically on his ankle, where a certain tattoo was known to be.

* * *

Damian pulled Jon aside as soon as he arrived. “We need to talk,” He said. Damian had been mulling over his problem all morning. He had come to the conclusion that Jon was the only other person he could trust in this. He had kept many a secret for Damian before, so it was plausible that he would keep this secret.

“About what?” Jon asked as Damian shoved him into a nearby empty classroom. ~~Ooh, kinky.~~

“I think there is something wrong with my mind.” Damian stated.

Jon raised a single eyebrow. “Really,” he said. “Who would’ve guessed.”

“I know this is sudden, but I don’t know who else to trust. I refuse to let Father lock me up in Arkham!”

“Okay, let’s take a breath here, and step back,” Jon placated his best friend. “What’s happening that you think you’re losing your mind?”

“Well, I’ve been having dreams. About a girl. For about a month now.”

“What girl?”

“I don’t know!” Damian threw up his arms in frustration “I’ve never met her before, but now she’s showing up in my dreams, I’m dancing with her, she smiles and I get lost in her eyes! Why am I obsessing over this woman?!”

It was then, that Jon cracked up. He bent over laughing, so maniacally that he could have given the joker himself a run for his money. Damian looked around warily. Was the Joker here? Did he hear Damian’s confession? Upon assessing that the classroom was truly empty, Damian looked back at his friend, who had calmed down slightly.

Jon wiped a tear from his eyes, and said, “Dames, don’t you think you’ve overlooked something?”

“What? I’ve never heard of people randomly start dreaming of people they never met, much less falling in love with them!” Damian could tell his voice had gone up an octave, but at this point he didn’t care. Why couldn’t Jon tell this was serious?!

“Calm down, Dames,” Jon held his hands up, “You’re not going crazy. I think it’s your soulmate bond activating.”

“Soulmate? Is that a common thing for soulmates to do?” Damian asked.

“Yeah. Didn’t anyone teach you about soulmate bonds?”

“Mother deemed them unnecessary. She said they are a weakness.”

“What about Bruce? Or Alfred or even Dick? Didn’t they explain it to you?”

Damian was thoughtful for a few minutes, before shaking his head. “It’s never been really brought up. Both Father and Dick found theirs before they met me. Maybe they assumed I already knew?”

Jon frowned. Perhaps he could text Dick about this. The eldest Wayne child had always been more successful when talking to Damian about sensitive subjects. “So you don’t know anything about Soulmates?” He asked Damian.

“I know they exist. They are supposed to be your other half, whether platonically or romantically. They can manifest in a variety of ways. Mine is fairly common, being the soulmark bond. That’s pretty much it.” Damian frowned. Perhaps he should do more research.

“Okay. Some people show multiple signs, like a shared mindspace as well as physical marks. Do you remember any other unusual things surrounding this girl? Maybe random drawings on your skin? An imaginary friend as a kid?” Jon’s last statement caught Damian’s attention. A vague recollection from his childhood was brought to mind, and his eyes widened with realization.

“Actually, when I was younger, I had several dreams. In them I talked to a girl, with black hair and bluebell eyes, like this one. We were friends.”

“Okay, that’s a start. Do you know why they stopped? I’m assuming they did if you’re only now remembering them.”

Damian winced as he remembered. “Mother found out. She told me to stop the dreams. So, I did.”

“What did you do?” Jon’s eyes widened.

“I told her I didn’t want to see her again. I made her cry. Then, she was gone. I remember waking up and feeling empty. It was the only time I’ve ever cried.” Damian sighed. “I must have repressed the memory until now.”

Jon nodded. “That makes sense. Soulmate stuff is no joke. Repressing it probably saved you from a LOT of emotional pain.”

“But why am I seeing her now? It makes no sense. I severed the connection.”

Jon shook his head. “You can’t consciously severe the connection between soulmates. I’ve heard that not even death can cut it off completely. I mean, people have moved on from it, or given two soulmates because the original died, but the connection is still there. You probably just put on hold until both of you were ready.”

“Okay, but why now?”

“I’d bet you’re gonna meet her soon. The bond is trying to reconnect you two. It won’t like being put on backburner for long. Or, maybe your soulmate needs you.”

“Hmm. Why would my soulmate need me? Could she be in danger?”

“Does she look like she’s in danger?” Jon asked. When Damian shook his head, he continued, “Then maybe its emotional. She could have gone through a traumatic experience. Or she’s being bullied.”

Damian winced. “I’m not good at emotional stuff. Both my father and mother made sure of that.”

“Yeah, Bruce ain’t the best at talking things out. But you don’t have to talk things out. She might just need a shoulder to lean on. Or a steady rock to support her.”

Damian squinted at Jon suspiciously. “Have you been reading romance novels again?”

Jon laughed ~~guiltily~~ nervously. “No. Why would you think that?” When Damian still didn’t look convinced, he hung his head. “Yeah, you caught me. Mom got into a new series. And I snuck the book out of the bag while she wasn’t looking.”

Damian crossed his arms. “While I still question your sanity for reading those, I am pleased your practicing your stealth lessons. So, I will refrain from ridiculing you over your reading choices. For now.”

“Thanks, Dames.”

“No, I should thank you. You have put my mind at ease.”

“Anytime, Dames.”

The first bell rang, alarming both boys. They promptly scurried to homeroom, narrowly avoiding being counted tardy.

* * *

After school, Damian decided to head over to the local library to do research on soulmates. He had decided that his current knowledge was woefully inadequate, despite Jon’s help, and he had to catch up. If his soulmate was in need of emotional assistance, he would provide it for her. To do that, he needed more information.

It was roughly five-thirty when Damian noticed his phone was buzzing. Looking at it, he paled. There were several missed calls from his father and Alfred. There were even more messages from his brothers and even Chloe. Panicking, he checked out his books and rushed out the library. Sweating nervously, he called his father.

“Hello father.”

“Damian, where have you been?”

Damian flinched. His father was using his batman voice. He was in deep shit now. “I apologize father. Something urgent came up, and I was sidetracked.”

“What could be more urgent than this?” His father’s voice had risen. This was not good.

“Well, I feared I might be going insane-”

“What?! Damian, today is not the day for you to be dramatic!”

“But it is urgent! Jon told me that it might be my soulmate suffering emotional anguish! I will not stand around while my possible other half is suffering! I’ve already caused her enough pain, thanks to Talia! I will not cause her more, just to jump through your hoops, Father!”

On the other end of the phone, Bruce sighed. If Damian had to guess, he would assume that his father would be pinching the bridge of his nose, and trying not to commit a homicide.

“Damian, please come home. We can work through this together. Both me and Dick have soulmates, remember? We can give you a better perspective on this. No offense to Jon, but he hasn’t had personal experience.”

Damian considered his options. “What word do I have that you will take this matter seriously? You haven’t cared before.”

“Have I really not talked to you about soulmates before?” At Damian’s silence, Bruce sighed and continued, “Then I have failed you, son. I sometimes forget the way Talia raised you. We’ll have a very lengthy discussion after the dinner tonight. Then, you can talk to Dick and get his opinions as well. He’s a bit less old-fashioned than me.”

“And you may ask me questions as well, Master Damian.” Alfred’s voice spoke from behind him. Damian jumped, and let loose a string of curses.

“Where did you come from, Pennyworth?!” Damian’s voice cracked, to his eternal embarrassment.

“I’ve been standing here since your picked up your phone. I apologize, Master Damian.”

“For what, Pennyworth?” Damian didn’t see anything that he should apologize for, but he wasn’t the best at picking up social clues. Maybe he had missed something.

“I did not notice how distressed you were. Did you truly believe you were going insane?” Damian nodded. “My dear boy, why didn’t you come to me?”

“Well, I didn’t want you to tell Father,” Damian said. He looked down, ashamed of how weak he was being.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me, Damian?” Damian winced. He had forgotten that his father was still on the phone. And had heard everything.

“I didn’t want to go to Arkham,” Damian mumbled. “I didn’t wanna fight you or my brothers if you tried to throw me in. What if I hurt one of you?”

Bruce sighed once again. “Damian, I would never throw you in Arkham. I promise you. Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, Alfred would never let that happen.” Looking at Alfred, he found the butler looking at him fondly.

“Master Damian, maybe we should continue this conversation at home?” At Alfred’s suggestion, Damian nodded, and ended the call with his father, promising to come home.

When they were in the car, Alfred turned to Damian again. “Master Damian, what on earth made you think you were going insane?”

“I had a dream. It’s been the same one for almost a month now.”

“About?”

“Dancing with a girl. She was pretty. I think I love her. Is that normal, Alfred?”

Alfred looked at Damian. For him to use Alfred’s first name, he must be pretty shaken. The butler once again, was overcome with guilt.

“Master Damian, that is a perfectly normal thing to occur between soulmates. It’s actually a pretty common sign to have. I’ll bet that this girl in question has been experiencing the same thing as you. Although, I’ll bet it probably doesn’t scare her as much.” ~~Oh how wrong he was.~~

The knot in Damian’s stomach loosened. “But Jon said she may need emotional healing. That she could have been traumatized or bullied. And that’s why the bond reinstated itself.”

“Have you had dreams about this girl before?” Alfred was confused. Why was Damian reacting so strongly, if he had dreams about her before?

“Yes. But Mother made me cut her off. I think I hurt her.”

Alfred abruptly pulled over. “She made you cut off a soulmate connection?” Damian nodded, unsure of why he looked so pale and shaken.

“Are you okay, Pennyworth? You look sick.”

“I am fine Master Damian. I am merely shaken by what you just told me. Do you know the implications of rejecting a soulmate bond?”

“No. Was I right, then? Did I hurt my soulmate?”

“Yes, it probably hurt her. But it may have also hurt you. Why on earth did Talia force you to do that?”

“She said soulmates were weaknesses. That they would make me soft. And if I was soft, I would get killed.” At Alfred’s expression of horror, Damian frowned. “Did I not tell you? I could’ve sworn I mentioned it when I first arrived.”

“Master Damian, I think I would’ve remembered such a thing. Again, I apologize. We as a family should’ve recognized what was happening sooner.”

Damian smiled. “I am glad you consider me to be family, Pennyworth. I hope I can prove myself worthy of that title.”

Alfred chuckled. “You already have.” With that, the butler started up the car again, and continued to drive towards the mansion.

When they arrived, Damian spotted five figures waiting in front of the mansion. It was his three brothers and Chloe. Dick’s frown was visible for miles, Jason’s fists were clenched, and Chloe was waving her hands around agitatedly. They were upset with him. It felt like everyone was upset with him today.

“I’m afraid you must face the music, Master Damian,” Alfred observed.

Damian sighed. “Do you think they’ll believe me if I tell them I forgot? That was what technically happened.”

“Maybe after they stop yelling at you.”

“Pennyworth, if I don’t make it through tonight, take care of Batcow for me please.” With that parting statement, Damian stepped out of the car. He was immediately accosted by an irate Chloe. She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. How was she able to do that? Oh right, she was a hero. Jason, Tim, and Dick stood by watching the pair closely.

“Where have you been?” Chloe growled.

“Out.” Normally, Damian would attempt to be more courteous, but he did not appreciate being attacked like this. It was insulting to be shaken like a ragdoll, like Chloe was now attempting to do.

“I can’t believe you! Everyone’s been planning this for forever, and you decide to skip out on us! You almost ruined the whole plan!” By this time, Chloe had put him down and had returned to gesturing wildly. “The opportunity of a lifetime, and it was almost ruined! How could you?!”

“Maybe, if you fools would tell me what this ‘opportunity’ is, I could judge this for myself. I apologize for being late, as I was distracted by something important. However, you cannot blame me for ruining whatever your plans where, seeing as you did not bother to inform me of them in the first place!” Chloe looked taken aback. Perhaps he was a tad bit more stressed than he thought. He had not meant to raise his voice like that, and immediately regretted shouting at Chloe.

Damian cleared his throat. “I apologize. I should have controlled my temper better. Please forgive me for raising my voice like that.”

Dick was the first one to react. “Damian, did you just apologize to someone?”

“Yes? What of it?”

“Oh my god. He’s been replaced by a clone.” Tim whispered.

“What? No! I was at fault and I admitted it. Why is that so surprising?”

“This is the first time I’ve ever heard him say anything remotely admitting he was wrong.” Jason hands had strayed to his gun holster.

“Todd, I am not a clone or brainwashed or an alien. I do not wish to hurt you tonight, so put the gun away already.”

“Whatever. Just get inside already,” Chloe scoffed, tossing her hair. Then she grabbed Damian’s arm, and dragged him inside. He grumbled, but didn’t offer much resistance. Then, he tripped. He, Damian Wayne, trained by assassins from birth, latest protégé of Batman, only blood son of Bruce Wayne, tripped. Not even just stumbled. No. He tripped. He tried to catch his balance, but it was no good. The floor rushed to meet him, and, as they say, he kissed the asphalt. Groaning, he lay there for a second, wishing the earth would swallow him whole where he lay.

“Are you okay, Monsieur?” A voice asked. It was a lovely voice, one that sounded like angels singing, and probably chimed like bells when it laughed. Now, he wanted to make this mysterious girl laugh. He looked up and saw a pair of simple black booties facing him. She had lovely ankles as well. Blushing, Damian scrambled to stand up.

“Umm… Yes, sorry. I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for inquiring, miss… umm… I didn’t really catch you name?” Then, Damian looked up, and beheld a sight that would have even awed the gods. He was right in assuming she was an angel, because only an angel would have such a beautiful pair of bluebell eyes. She had silky black hair that cascaded just past her shoulder. There was a dusting of freckles along her cheeks, and a cute button nose. She giggled, and Damian realized he was right. It did sound like bells.

“Oh, it’s Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng at your service. It’s nice to meet you!.” She extended her hand, and Damian took it, intending to shake her hand and prove he was a gentleman. What happened next, was something that he would never forget.

Fireworks spread along his fingertips, all the way down to his ankle. He felt his soulmark grow warm, and a glow emanated from it. He looked at Marinette, and saw the same thing happening to him. He had found his soulmate. Damian didn’t know whether to be elated or utterly terrified.

* * *

Operation Shipwar

Caffieneaddict- We did it!

Jaybird- I can’t believe we actually pulled it off

theQueen- Did anyone get the video?!

Foxylady- I did!

Foxylady shared a video

Valleygurl- I have tears in my eyes

Turtlesrock01- Why was he late tho

theChat’smeow- Yeah I was a bit concerned by that too

Jaybird- He tried to skip

theQueen- It was a sort of misunderstanding

thedragonsbreath- I am concerned

thedragonsbreath- does he have something against soulmates

thedragonsbreath- why would he be late to meet his soulmate?

theQueen- Well, we didn’t tell them they were meeting remember

theQueen- he’s just being dramatic

AgentA- Master Damian was brought up unconventionally. And, while he may have been a bit misguided, he has a good heart. Please try not to judge him too much for his actions leading up to their meeting.

thedragonsbreath- I see

Guitarhero- My baby’s all grown up

Guitarhero- I’m so proud

Prettyboy1- They were so cute!

Prettyboy1- I got a dozen pictures of them!

theQueen- Hand over the goods

Prettyboy1- I will when I have time later

CASSanova- I overheard them planning a coffee date tomorrow

Jaybird- What?!

theQueen- They thought they could escape us!

Jaybird- Lets crash their date

theQueen- Tim, your on tracking duties

themaxinator- *you’re

Caffieneaddict- No way

Caffieneaddict- I don’t want Demon Spawn hunting me down

babstheallknowing- Coward

babstheallknowing- I’ll do it

dragonsbreath- I’ll protect you if necessary

Caffieneaddict- I doubt you could take him

dragonsbreath- I’ll have you know I am a world class fencer

demonspawn- you couldn’t

Jaybird- WTF

theChat’smeow- WTH

Prettyboy1- WTF

AgentA- Language

theQueen- HOW-

dragonsbreath- try me

dragonsbreath- I have god and anime on my side

theChat’smeow- I’m so proud

Caffieneaddict- HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE

demonspawn- ten minutes

demonspawn- I looked over Drakes shoulders

demonspawn- and hacked the server

Foxylady- Maris got a talented soulmate

themaxinator- Actually, it is relatively easy to enter this chat

Sk8ergirl- don’t be jealous Max

Monkeyking99- don’t worry babe I still think you’re the best

demonspawn- Todd

demonspawn- Greyson

demonspawn- Drake

demonspawn- Brown

demonspawn- I will murder you all in your sleep for hiding this from me for so long

demonspawn- I know where you all live

demonspawn- And I know the location of all your safehouses

demonspawn- and if you interrupt or stalk us tomorrow

demonspawn- Not even God himself will be able to save you

Jaybird- Tim just ran out of the house

Jaybird- He’s chanting bible scriptures

Jaybird- And attempting to use coffee like holy water

Jaybird- Dick threw salt on every windowsill and doorway he can find

Jaybird- Stephanie won’t stop quoting Supernatural

Jaybird- Also, why only us four?

demonspawn- because Bourgeoise is tolerable and her friends are by default

demonspawn- I can tell the rest of you were dragged in by my four siblings

theQueen- Aww Dami loves me

Mariberry was added to “Operation Shipwar”

Mariberry- Hi?

demonspawn- They have been plotting behind our backs

demonspawn- I took the liberty of adding you to see the extent of their transgressions

Mariberry- ….

Foxylady- Wait, Mari this was all Chloe’s idea

theChat’smeow- yeah blame her

theQueen- R U D E

Turtlesrock01- not cool dudes

Mariberry- Chloe

Mariberry- Run.

theQueen- Oh shit

theQueen- Mari I’m sorry

theQueen- I just wanted to surprise you

Mariberry- The most important moment of my life, and you didn’t think to warn me?!

Turtlesrock01- Shes using proper punctuation

themaxinator- *she’s

theChat’smeow- As her platonic soulmate I feel qualified to say we’re all screwed

theChat’smeow- Guess the Chat’s out of the bag now, huh guys?

Mariberry- Make one more pun. I dare you.

Foxylady- We just wanted to make something special for you

Foxylady- We felt you deserved it after everything you’ve been through

theChat’smeow- Mari, my angel, my light, my princess please stop screaming at Alya

theChat’smeow- The whole hotel can hear you

Mariberry- What angel?

Mariberry- I am a demon QUEEN and I will not stand for these insults

Mariberry- Prepare yourselves. This is a declaration of WAR. You will not see the end coming.

Jaybird- Damian just said he was in love

demonspawn- TODD

Jaybird- Sorry, Jason can’t come to the phone right now. Leave your message at the beep

theQueen- oh god shes banging at the door

theQueen- Kagami save me

CASSanova- Dami brought out the katana

CASSanova- He’s chasing Jason and Dick around with it

dragonsbreath- I don’t know if I can at this point

CASSanova- Alfred is still trying to get Tim inside

CASSanova- Bruce is hiding from everyone at this point

BigDaddyB- I am not.

BigDaddyB- I had work to do

Mariberry- Don’t be afraid.

Mariberry- I just want to talk.

Mariberry- LET ME IN

Guitarhero- Mari, how much sleep did you really get last night

Mariberry- Sleep? What is sleep? Sleep is an illusion. This is all an illusion.

Mariberry- Except for the pain I shall inflict upon you all. That is very real.

Guitarhero- Point taken

Guitarhero- Have a nice night

demonspawn- My queen, you should get some sleep

demonspawn- It is easier to eviscerate your enemies after a good night’s rest

Mariberry- Aww you’re so sweet Dami.

Jaybird changed demonspawns name to Damibear

babstheallknowing- how did you find time to do that with him still chasing you

Jaybird- dedication

Damibear- I will tear up that stuffed animal you still sleep with

Jaybird- NOT MR CUDDLES

theQueen- We can no longer be associated

Turtlesrock01- Aren’t both of you being threatened?

theQueen- Don’t underestimate us

thedragonsbreath- I got her with a sleeping dart

Sk8ergirl- how in the hell do you have sleeping dart

theQueen- don’t question our goddess

theQueen- just accept her gifts

Caffieneaddict- Lucky

Jaybird- Oh are you back?

Caffieneaddict- Yes

demonspawn- not for long

theChat’smeow- at least she’ll be well rested when she kills us all

Turtlesrock01- Babe you okay

Foxylady- no

Foxylady- go on without me babe

demonspawn- also, I will be visiting you all discreetly later

theChat’smeow- SHIT IT’S THE SECOND COMING

demonspawn- mainly to discuss that bullying situation

theChat’smeow- oh

demonspawn- I do not wish to assign blame or accuse anyone

demonspawn- I simply wish to understand the situation

demonspawn- from what I can tell my soulmate is an extremely caring individual

demonspawn- and would be an easy target for someone to take advantage of

dragonsbreath- finally someone who understands

demonspawn- I feel as if she needs someone to protect her from those who wish to harm her

theChat’smeow- He gets it

theChat’smeow- welcome to the Mari fanclub

theChat’smeow- we have cookies

Guitarhero- and we meet every Tuesday at five

Foxylady- be there or be square

dragonsbreath- bring tissues

dragonsbreath- you’ll need them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out quarantine does NOT give you extra time to work on writing if you're a college student. What a surprise. But I'm back! And hopefully gonna post more often. Sorry for the wait guys!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinettes POV of Chapter 3

Marinette had that dream again. This time, the man had been wearing a black assassin’s garb, with several deadly weapons attached to the belt around his waist, the most prominent being a katana. It seemed like every time she had this dream, his outfit changed. One time he had even worn a traffic light outfit, similar in design to the one he was wearing now, but with red, yellow and green colors. That outfit had come with several different non-lethal weapons, but still displayed the katana. Maybe it was special to him.

Marinette woke up late that morning, as she usually did. This time it had taken seven kwamis, two friends and three alarms for her to finally roll out of bed. Stretching, Marinette smiled. She had a good dream last night. She enjoyed the dreams themselves. They were peaceful, a lovely way to escape her stressful reality. Their implications terrified her, however. Thinking about it made Marinette anxious. She had come to the conclusion that she was seeing signs of her soulmate.

She brooded over this as she brushed her teeth that morning. Most people were elated when they met their soulmate. It was something to be celebrated. However, Marinette was the opposite. She was terrified of meeting her soulmate. What if he didn’t like her? She still remembered what had happened when they were younger. She was sure he would be disappointed in her. After all, his family believed that soulmates were weaknesses, something to be cut off and discarded as soon as it had manifested itself. Marinette had already disappointed all her friends; she could not bear to disappoint her other half. She would try to avoid him at all costs. Any sign of green eyes and she would bolt.

“Hurry up girl! We’ve got to make sure that you look good for M. Wayne’s dinner tonight!” Alya called from the room. Marinette winced.

“Coming!” She called back. Exiting the bathroom, she saw Alya, Chloe, and Kagami bickering over several of her outfits. Marinette cleared her throat, getting the attention of all three girls. “Hey guys, what are you doing with my clothes?”

“We’re making sure you don’t look utterly ridiculous at Bruce’s dinner. What else would we be doing?” Chloe answered.

“I think I can pick my own clothes. I am a fashion designer, after all.”

“But this is a bonding activity, correct? Don’t you wish to become better friends with us?” Kagami asked, her face open and earnest. Marinette knew very well that the three of them were playing her, but she could not resist that face. It was her kryptonite. Judging from the looks on Alya’s and Chloe’s faces, they knew it too.

“Fine. You win.” Marinette said, shaking her head. She didn’t they were so insistent on dressing her up today, but Marinette knew how to choose her battles. She hadn’t been read _The Art of War_ as a bedtime story for nothing.

“Okay, girl, we’ve chosen this one.” Alya handed her a red crop-top with a simple black skater skirt. A leather jacket and a pair of black booties accompanied them. Marinette hurried to put them on.

When she walked back out, all three of her friends swooned. Marinette was sure they were joking. ~~They weren’t.~~

“Okay, let’s decide what to do with your hair and makeup,” Alya said as she spun Marinette around.

“Obviously she should just leave it down. Dupain-Cheng always looks better with her hair down.”

“I agree with Chloe. Marinette’s hair is very pretty. It would be a shame to hide it tonight.”

“Then we’re all in agreement!” Alya exclaimed. She spun Marinette to face them again. “Now what about makeup?”

“We should do a subtle look for Marinette. She is already beautiful; all we need to do is enhance that.” Kagami stared at Marinette critically. Marinette was blushing from all the attention she was getting. ~~It didn’t help that all three of them had a crush on her at one point.~~

“I agree!” Tikki said from her perch on Marinette’s head. It seemed that she had finally woken up. Both Pollen and Trixx nodded happily from there spots on Alya’s bed. None of the Kwami really understood modern human beauty standards, but would happily support their chosen despite their lack of knowledge. It was adorable in its own way.

“So, we’ll use rose-gold shades for eyeshadow. And maybe a pink tint on her lips,” Chloe said, rifling through her makeup bag. Alya nodded thoughtfully.

Approximately half an hour later, Marinette walked out of her hotel room. To find all of her classmates staring at her. A few of them promptly fainted. Nathaniel had turned as red as his hair. Alix was drooling. Adrien whistled. Marinette blushed even harder.

“Why are you all staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Oh my kwami, I do. What if I show up to the dinner with a spot on my face, and it offends M. Wayne, and he blacklists me from the entire fashion industry? Or if –” Marinette’s rambling was interrupted by Adrien placing his hands on either side of her face.

“Maribug, what did we say about rambling?” He asked

“Not to do it.”

“Good. Now will you stop catastrophizing? Everyone is staring at you because you look drop-dead gorgeous right now. M. Wayne will not blacklist you from the fashion industry, if anything he’ll give you a glowing recommendation because you look so stunning tonight. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, it’s almost noon, so let’s get some lunch as a class.” Marinette whipped out her phone to check the time.

“It’s already noon? Holy flying cows, minou! We’re running late!” Marinette exclaimed. Once again, Adrien squished her cheeks, effectively silencing her.

“This morning was a free time, remember? We’re still on track, Maribug. No need to panic. Let’s all just head down, and have lunch at that place Chloe recommended, across the street. Remember that?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Minou. I needed that.” With that, Adrien grabbed her hand, and they went down to the lobby. The gaggle of Parisian teens ~~narrowly~~ made it across the crosswalk outside the hotel, and headed into a local diner that Chloe had recommended. Marinette was surprised. She had though this would be an expensive steakhouse, or a chic café. This place was rugged, the staff looked questionable and were scantily clad, and the food was covered in grease.

“Come on. We can sit in this area over here. Try not to touch anything. You’ll ruin my reputation here.” Chloe lead them to a table, where Marinette recognized a familiar sight. Jason was sitting in an enormous booth, with two women that Marinette did not recognize. One had red hair, a smattering of freckles, and was sitting in a wheelchair. The other was a blonde and chattered almost nonstop with Jason and the red-head.

“Hey guys.” Most of the class smiled and waved back. Marinette hadn’t realized that most of them already knew Jason. Maybe he had met them when she wasn’t paying attention? “These are my sisters, Barbara and Stephanie. They’re gonna be at the dinner tonight, but tagged along to meet you all early.”

Chloe squealed and tackled the blonde, Stephanie, in a bone-shattering hug. Marinette winced. She had been caught in one of those hugs before. She swore that Chloe had almost snapped her ribs that day.

“OMG! I’ve missed you sooooo much! We’ve got so much shopping to catch up on. Also, let me introduce you to someone!” Chloe said. Then she pulled Marinette over, who was having trouble keeping up with the rapid fire english and introduced her to the two girls. “This is Marinette! You know, the one I told you about?”

“So, you’re the one Chloe wouldn’t stop talking about all last summer. Hmm, I can see why she fell for you so hard.” Barbara observed, speaking at a slightly slower than normal pace, something Marinette would be forever grateful.

“You’re totally right, Babs! She’s really cute. Too bad it didn’t work out for Chloe. Whoever you end up with is going to be VERY lucky. I love your eyeshadow by the way.” Stephanie twirled her fingers around her hair as she spoke, distracting Marinette.

Marinette managed to stammer out a thanks. “Chloe did all the work, though. I just sat there.”

“That jacket is killer too. Where’d you get it from?” Barbara asked, fingering her own jacket.

“Oh, umm, I, umm, made it? Chloe is ‘made’ the right word?”

“Yes, Mariberry, it is. She actually makes almost all her own clothes. Mari is an aspiring fashion designer, and she’s a damn good one too. This entire outfit was homemade, and almost nobody can tell on first glance. She even fooled my mom and Gabriel Agreste once.” Chloe took over the conversation, much to Marinette’s relief. She didn’t really like being the center of attention.

Stephanie whistled. “Wow, you’re right. It’s almost impossible to tell. Think I could commission something from you?”

Marinette nodded. She handed Stephanie her business card, which Marinette had designed herself. She was very proud of the design that she had come up for it. “Here you go. It’s got my contact information and my website address. All umm, money details, are on the website. You can order something custom made or purchase some pre-made pieces that I’ll tailor to fit your size.”

“The word is pricing, Mariberry,” Chloe said, “and Steph, I would highly recommend her work. I can guarantee the quality of it.”

“You’re a very talented little lady,” Jason commented. “But how’s about we all sit and let the waitstaff take everyone’s orders.” Jason gestured towards the waiters standing behind the group. The entire class jumped, and hurried to sit. Very quickly, everyone had their orders taken, and the group continued talking. Nino and Adrien had sat themselves next to Jason and were making conversation. Chloe, Sabrina, and Rose were all chatting up a storm with Stephanie. Mylene and Ivan were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Alya and Marinette had sat themselves at the edge of the table, next to Barbara. Pretty soon, Alya and Barbara found that they both liked a true crime podcast that Alya had discovered when trying to improve her English skills. Marinette couldn’t really keep up. She ended up whipping out her sketchbook and tried to perfect an idea she had come up with the other day. It was a dark, forest green vest and pocket square combination, meant to be worn with a traditional suit. Logically, Marinette knew the suit was done, but it didn’t feel quite right. She frowned and fiddled with the sketch until she was nudged by Alya.

Looking up, Marinette noticed that the food was there. She quickly put her sketchbook and pencil up, then accepted her plate from the waitress. She had ordered a simple cheeseburger and fries. Nothing too complicated before the dinner. Looking across the table, Marinette noticed that Jason had ordered the exact same thing.

“You’ve got good taste, little lady.” He winked and gestured towards her plate. “This is the best burger in Gotham. No place even comes close, and believe me, I’ve looked.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, M. Jason.”

“You can just call me Jason, kid. Monsieur makes me sound too sophisticated.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I’m very sure. Any friend of Chloe’s is a friend of mine, so you can skip all the formalities and stuff.” Marinette nodded. Jason seemed to be a nice person, even if he looked slightly rough at the edges. Marinette was glad that Chloe had found such good friends here. She definitely deserved it.

Later, the class left the diner, and split up. Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene and Sabrina wanted to check out a touristy shop a couple of blocks down from the hotel, to buy souvenirs for family and friends at home. Juleka and Rose had wanted to see Poison Ivy’s Botanical Garden’s, with Luka tagging along as an escort. Kim and Alix also wanted to go, but mostly to race around the park/ Alya and Nino wanted to go back to the hotel to relax before the dinner. Chloe had booked a spa treatment for herself and Kagami to relax before the dinner as well. Marinette called all her classmates together before they went their separate ways.

“Alright guys, be careful out there. This isn’t Paris, where we have Ladybug and Chat Noir to clean up everyone’s messes. Stick together at all times, and watch each other’s backs. If you do get into trouble, call either me or Chloe, and we’ll get to you as soon as possible. We’re going to be picked up at the hotel at 4:30, so be back by 4:00 by the latest, so I can do a headcount of everyone. Understand?” Everyone nodded, and left calling cabs or walking away.

“So, Bugaboo, what do you want to do? It looks like it’ll be just you and me for now.” Adrien asked her.

Marinette shrugged. She hadn’t really thought of herself. “Well, I think I saw a shop you’d like down the street. It’s got a ton of anime stuff,” Marinette offered. Adrien immediately shook his head, making Marinette’s heart sink. Was he not into anime anymore? Had she missed that about her soulmate?

“I asked what YOU wanted to do. Not what you thought I wanted to do. We already do a lot of things that I want to do, and not enough that you want to do,” Adrien said emphatically. He placed his hands on his hips, and looked at Marinette sternly. “Did you forget about our ‘appreciate yourself’ talk? I even had Alya come up with a whole slideshow for that. Don’t tell me you didn’t think of a single thing you wanted to do for yourself.”

“Well… There was an art shop a couple blocks down. I have been meaning to buy myself a new sketchbook for a while. Maybe we could check that out? Maybe we’ll find something you like there?”

“Alright, to the art shop it is!” Adrien declared. Together, they walked to the art shop. Marinette found a cute pink sketchbook, and a set of adorable kitty stickers to decorate it with. Adrien bought a set of stickers from an Anime that he liked, called My Hero Academia. He also bought a mechanical pen set for Marinette.

“That way you don’t have to worry about always sharpening your pencils while we’re here,” He said, as he handed her the pencil with a smile. When they left the art shop, they realized they only had thirty minutes until they were supposed to meet with the rest of their class. Marinette decided they should head back early, and Adrien agreed.

Walking into the hotel lobby, Marinette saw that they had made it back a good ten minutes early. Most of their class was there as well.

“Wow, girl! Are you actually on time for once? Is the sky falling?” Marinette clutched her chest in mock betrayal as Alya approached them.

“Me, late? Perish the thought, Alya. I am the epitome of punctuality,” Marinette playful responded. Alya snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Obviously you’ve never met my Bugaboo before. I’ll have you know that she rises at the crack of dawn daily in order to arrive to all her events an hour early. Hmph, accusing my Bugaboo of being late. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Adrien finished tirade in an absurd falsetto, mimicking Chloe’s voice as he held his nose in the air.

The aforementioned blonde cleared her throat from behind him, and crossed her arms. Adrien yelped, and hid behind Marinette.

“Alya made me do it!” Adrien exclaimed. Chloe merely added a raised eyebrow to her glare, and began tapping her foot. Adrien whimpered.

“You have got to be kitten me. Do you really think I’d bee-lieve such a pathetic excuse, Agreste?” Chloe asked snarkily.

“Yeah, don’t use me as a shield, Minou. Own up to your claw-ful mistakes.” Marinette high-fived Chloe as Adrien sobbed behind them.

“Oh, the horror! They’ve turned my own puns against me. Whatever am I to do?” Adrien asked in mock sorrow. He stepped out from behind Marinette, and dramatically slumped onto the floor.

“Excuse me, miss?” Marinette turned around as someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a tall man, wearing a suit and a nametag that read: Carl. “Are you Miss Dupain-Cheng? I am the bus-driver for your class.”

“Oh, yes I am!” Marinette said, and scurried away to make sure everything was prepared for the class to visit the manor. Alya, Adrien and Chloe continued the conversation without her.

“So, is everyone ready? Alya, your phone is charged right?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I charged it up just now, and I’ve got ten different portable chargers in my bag.” Alya gave Adrien a thumbs up.

“What about you Chloe? Is everyone on the other side of things in place?”

“Everyone’s ready on the other team. They’ve been setting up the ballroom all night. They’re going to set it up so that she’s in the ballroom when they meet. When he walks in and I introduce them, Dick’s gonna cue the band to start a slow song. Then, we’ll make our excuses and leave the soulbond to work its magic.”

“Alright then, sounds like a plan!”

* * *

When Marinette arrived at the Wayne Manor, she was in complete and utter shock. The house was huge! The yard itself was easily two times the size of the Agreste Lair ™, not to mention the house. Marinette knew that she could easily get lost inside that house and not be found for years. “Dr. Dupain-Cheng, I presume?”, they would say as she stumbled back into civilization. Her family and friends would not be able to recognize her, due to her long unkempt hair and lack of a decent shower. Or worse, they would find her skeleton almost three generations later. They would shake their heads and say –

“Marinette! Everyone else has already left the bus. Come on girl, let’s go!” Alya said, derailing Marinette’s train of thought. She jumped, and laughed sheepishly.

“Sorry, Alya. I got lost in thought.” Marinette hurried to join her classmates as they milled around, taking in the scenery.

Dick was the one that greeted them and led them inside. He took them past a foyer and down an immaculately decorated hallway and into an extravagant ballroom. There was a live band playing Jagged Stone tunes and a disco ball hanging awkwardly from a gorgeous chandelier. The far wall was lined with dozens of appetizers and drinks, including a triple-tier chocolate fountain. Marinette was in shock. So were her classmates, from the looks on their faces.

Rose squealed and dragged Juleka onto the dance floor. Adrien and Nino immediately headed for the chocolate fountain. Alya gasped, spotting Tim, and rushed over for a quick interview. Slowly, her classmates spread out and enjoyed the party. Marinette headed for a corner, and began sketching. The chandelier had given her an idea for quite a few ballgowns and suits to match them. All it took was a few swipes of her pencil and Marinette was lost in her own world.

Someone cleared their throat, and Marinette looked up. A tall man with blue eyes and black hair was standing in front of her. He extended a hand towards her, which she promptly shook.

“Hello, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. I’m Bruce Wayne. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I-it’s nice to meet you, too! Very nice to meet you,” Marinette squeaked out.

“That’s an impressive drawing you have there, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Am I correct in assuming you are interested in fashion?”

“Yep! I am an aspiring fashion designer.” Marinette blushed. She still wasn’t used to people taking interest in her designs, despite all the previous commissions she had received. “I was interested, I mean inspired, by the architecture in your home.” M. Wayne remained silent. Marinette began to panic. “I’m sorry! I should have asked for permission for using your home. Oh no, I must have offended you. Je suis désolé, Monsieur!” Marinette trailed off in panicked French.

“Ce n’est pas grave. I am not offended, merely impressed by you art,” M. Wayne assured her. “Your attention to detail is very impressive. I fact, I was wondering if I could commission a suit design from you? I would love to show this to my tailor.”

“She can do better than that.” Chloe had walked up to them and decided to insert herself into the conversation. “Marinette can actually make the suit. She happens to be very skilled. She sews all her clothes, including what she’s wearing right now.”

Bruce was impressed. Had he not been told otherwise, he would have thought Marinette’s clothes were commercially made. Maybe purchased from a talented boutique, but not homemade by a teenager. His son’s soulmate was talented indeed.

“In that case, I would be delighted to commission the entire suit from you. Do you have any experience working for clients?”

“She’s had tons of clients! Maribug has her own online store, and she’s even worked for Jagged Stone. Did she tell you that she designed the outfits for his last three tours?” Adrien had wandered over, seeing his soulmate being trapped by M. Wayne and Chloe. “She’s super talented, but I’m sure Chloe told you that. My father, Gabriel Agreste, even approved of her work, and her was, is, a hard man to please.”

“You must be Adrien then. Chloe has told me a lot about you over the years.” Bruce personally sympathized with the boy. He had effectively lost both of his parents over the years, something Bruce could relate to.

“I am. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“Oh, here!” Marinette handed M. Wayne one of her business cards. “This has everything you need to order.”

A notification on her phone had distracted Chloe from the rest of the talk. It was Alfred, the Wayne’s butler, and easily Chloe’s favorite member of the family.

‘Could I pull you aside for a moment, Miss Bourgeoise?’

‘Of course, Alfie! What’s up?’

‘Well, I have successfully retrieved Master Damian. Would you, perhaps like to persuade him to come in? I feel he could use your company.’

Chloe needed no further persuasion. She rushed outside to get her ~~friend? Acquaintance? Reluctant partner in crime? Whatever~~. She would do anything for the ship, even if she had to drag Damian Wayne to the dining room kicking and screaming. She had NOT done all that planning for nothing. She would be damned if they had come so far only to have it all ruined because Dami wanted to play hooky.

Marinette, in the meantime, had managed to escape the ~~intimidating clutches of the Waynes~~ conversation surrounding her achievements, and stepped into the hall to take a quick breather. To be honest, she was feeling overwhelmed with all the attention she was receiving. ~~To be honest, she really didn’t deserve it~~. Marinette quickly walked back down to the foyer at the entrance.

“You okay, girl?” Marinette jumped. Alya had noticed her best friend sneak out of the conversation surrounding her, and followed Marinette to make sure she was okay. Maybe she was being a tad bit overprotective, but no one could blame her after what Lila did. ~~At least not more than Alya blamed herself.~~

“Oh yeah, definitely! It’s just a bit overwhelming.” Marinette responded. “I guess I’m not just used to talking to important people yet. M. Wayne happens to be one of the most powerful businessmen on the planet, and he wants a suit from me. Why would he want a suit from me? I’m just a nobody from Paris.”

Alya grabbed Marinette by the shoulder. Looking sincerely into her eyes, Alya said, “It’s cuz you’re not just a nobody from Paris. You are Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are the daughter of two of the BEST bakers in Paris. You are extremely talented in your own way. You have conquered dragons like Audrey Bourgeoise and Gabriel Agreste. You can hold your own in a battle. You have been successfully been running your own business since your were sixteen. Your designs have been featured on Vogue and Style Queen. Your client list includes people like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. Did I miss anything?”

“It’s not that impressive,” Marinette protested weakly.

“Oh yeah, you’re also the best friend a person could ask for. You’ve planned countless parties and outings. You’ve played matchmaker for at least three, maybe more, couples. You have reformed the un-reformable Chloe Bourgeoise. You’ve stood up for us against multiple bullies and akumas, even when no one believed you. As far as I can tell, you never let Hawkmoth take advantage of you, even when your at your worst. Girl, you’ve saved us in more ways than we can count. Honestly, it’s a wonder that THE Bruce Wayne hasn’t tried to commission you before.” Alya wrapped the other girl in a hug, swallowing down the knot in her throat.

The warm feeling in her chest is something that Marinette wished would never go away. Just like that, Alya made all her feelings of inadequacy dissipate into the night air. The smile returned to her face, the brightest it had been in a while.

“You know, I couldn’t have done it without you. Now, let’s go back inside. I don’t want M. Wayne to think I’m avoiding him.”

“But you are.”

Marinette was about to make some witty retort, when a commotion by the doorway caught her attention. Chloe stormed in, pulling some unfortunate soul behind her. Behind them, were M. Wayne’s three sons. Marinette froze when the person Chloe was dragging along tripped and fell onto the floor.

Marinette quickly walked over, where the person lay on the ground. “Are you okay, Monsieur?” She asked. The person started at the sound of her voice, and looked up. He quickly got to his feet, brushing himself off. Marinette was caught by a pair of piercing green eyes. It was too late to run now. Better just to get the heartbreak over with.

“Umm…Yes, sorry I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for inquiring miss…umm…I didn’t really catch your name?” Marinette giggled, despite herself. Her soulmate was adorably awkward.

“Oh, it’s Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng at your service. It’s nice to meet you!” She extended her hand. Might as well get the train-wreck started. When he took it, she felt a warm tingling extend up to her shoulders. A soft glow emanated behind her. Marinette had found her Soulmate. She didn’t know whether to be elated or utterly terrified.

A sharp intake of breath snapped her eyes back to Damian. He looked shell-shocked. Marinette quickly let go of his hand and stepped back. She knew her smile had dropped from her face, but she couldn’t help it. A part of her had still hoped he would react positively.

“I’m sorry.” Was that really all she could say? She had obviously ruined his life, and all she could offer was a lame sorry? “I’ll leave now, if you want. I’ll respect your family’s views. I won’t try to contact you, I promise. I’m sorry.” Marinette was aware there were tears rolling down her face, but she was too numb to care.

“Don’t be.” What? Why shouldn’t she be sorry? “I’m the one who should be sorry. I never wanted to push you away. I apologize for letting people push me around like that.” Marinette could only stare at him. He was sorry? He actually wanted to be her soulmate? Was she hearing things?

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Please don’t cry. You’re much to pretty to be crying. Here.” Damian gently dried her cheek with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. Marinette smiled tentatively.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Here, why don’t we step outside for a second, and talk a bit more.” Wow, her soulmate was really nice. Marinette nodded. He led her to a bench that was on the front lawn. “It has just occurred to me that I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Damian Wayne.”

Marinette soon found out that her soulmate had a strong affection for animals of all kinds, his favorite flavor of ice cream was pistachio, and he was a talented artist. He was extremely intelligent, if a bit socially awkward and blunt, and didn’t like Disney movies. ~~She’d have to fix that in the future.~~ He preferred tea over coffee, unlike his older brothers, and adored Jack London.

In turn, Marinette told him that she also loved animals, despite not being able to have pets, her favorite flavor of ice cream was a tie between strawberry and rocky road, and she was a fashion designer. She enjoyed strategy games, was a gamer girl, and adored Disney movies. She appreciated both coffee and tea equally, and had never read Jack London, but enjoyed reading modern poetry in her limited downtime.

They talked long into the night. Marinette’s classmates had to drag her back to the bus when it was time to go. Luckily, she and Damian had made plans to meet at a coffee shop the next day, so they’d be able to talk some more. It was almost too good to be true. Marinette was content as she made her way back to her hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no chat this chapter, only because it would be repeating what happened last chapter.
> 
> Will Marinette get a cutesy coffee date? Will the Batbros crash their date? Will Damian snap and kill his siblings? Will my new puppy ever stop attempting to eat my fingers? Tune in next time to find out!


End file.
